organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Web
*Note: Picture is not world logo - just a diagram The Web is an Out World. It is a giant metal spider web that has yet to be explored to the outermost edges. It is XithArcean's homeworld. Appearance The Web looks like a giant metal spider web, with eight main "Spokes" running out from the center. The smaller "threads" connecting the Spokes are called Lines (see diagram). In the center of the Web sits the Spider, a large hollow zero-gravity sphere where the Committee meets (see below). All inhabitants wear magnetic boots and gloves to help them climb/run along it. The magnet function can be turned off, although in the case of the boots it's extremely difficult (they're the only things keeping you attached to the Web). Day and Night Cycles and the Committee The Committee is a group that meets in the Spider. They lay out the few laws in the Web and generally supervise life there. They also determine the time for the day and night cycles. Gravity is variable on the Web. During day cycle, gravity pulls towards the Web, no matter where you are on it. Thus, it is possible to see a person running past at a ninety-degree angle to you. During night cycle, gravity pulls away from the Web. All inhabitants turn on their gloves and boots and sleep hanging downwards, like sloths. The only place gravity is not necessarily laid out this way is on the East Spoke. But then, there are some disturbing rumors about them... The Spokes and their Specialties North for the proud, those who leave marks, West is for suicide, smithing and sparks. South for the wise, Southeast for the crimes, And East is for mystery, magic and time. So says the rhyme that all children learn on the Web at a very young age. Each Spoke has its own culture and specialties, and most allow people from anywhere on the Web to live there. Everyone is pretty much the same near the Spider, but the farther out you go from the Spider, the fewer Lines there are, and strange customs and jobs develop completely separate from each other. - North Spoke: The North Spoke are the best-educated on the Web, and the Committee is formed almost exclusively of North Spoke residents. - Northwest Spoke: The "kitcheners", who provide the food for the rest of the Web. Children are also raised here, in a specific area close to the Spider. They live here until they are nine, when they are encouraged to leave and choose one of the Spokes to live on. - West Spoke: The blacksmiths. Unfortunately, their only supply of metal is the Web itself, and they are slowly destroying the place they live by melting it down and sending it away - hence the "suicide" in the poem. - Southwest Spoke: The builders. Mostly uninhabited, as the only place they build is on the South Spoke. - South Spoke: The South Spoke calls themselves "the Citizens" and they build rectangles of sheet metal around the Spoke, and call them "buildings". They are copying the strange things they read about in the Library, which has been there as long as they can remember. Inside the Library, the book covers are magnetic and attach to the walls. A system of pipes with lighting running through them illuminates the interior. -Southeast Spoke: The jail, for those who break the law. If any prisoner tries to leave, their boots immediately increase onehundredfold in magnetism, trapping them on the Southeast Spoke. Supposedly they could take them off, but then when night cycle comes around... - East Spoke: Although they are technically scientists, what they do seems like magic to the rest of the Web. They can control gravity on the East Spoke, and so are not subject to the day and night cycles the way the rest of the Web is. Supposedly they can also manipulate time itself. They also have been rumored to have been experimenting with cyborgs - by testing it on humans. But maybe that's just a rumor... They are somewhat prideful, believing themselves to be above the rest of the Web. - Northeast Spoke: The teachers who run the School. The School is supposed to be for everyone, but it's really only the North and East Spokes that attend, because of travel distances. The Spoken Originally the Spoken were anyone that lived on a Spoke and the Linears lived on the Lines. Soon the term came to refer to a special race. Among the Web people there used to live the Grays, people with the ability to "gray in". When they grayed in, their canines elongated into fangs, and their eyes (which were always gray) lost their pupils, so they were just a solid shade of gray. They also gained the power to manipulate gray energy, similar to how certain Nobodies can manipulate Darkness. They became much more feral and animal-like, but this was compensated by an increase in physical strength and speed. It was exhausting, however, so they could only gray in for short periods of time. Every once in a while, the Grays would "Speak" for one of the Web people, meaning it was their job to protect them... or kill them. The only thing for sure was that they were very important to the Grays. Because the Grays only lived on Lines, the term "Linear" soon began to only refer to the Grays that had Spoken for a person. The people that had been Spoken for became known as the Spoken. As Spoken became more and more rare, however, the term returned to its original meaning - mostly. Now only the East Spoke uses it, and they use it to refer to themselves, to imply that they are elite, and above the other Spokes somehow.